Frozencraft
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A crossover (I guess) basicly it's the frozen story set in minecraft... It's not goping to be long.. but I hope you enjoy!
1. Opening

FrozenCraft

A crossover (I guess) Basicly it's the Frozen story set in Minecraft.

You guys get to chose your best/worst minecrafters and I'll put them in my story.

P.S Elsa: Double.. Anna: SkydoesMinecraft and Olaf: Baki

People that I need.

Duke of Weslton  
Prince Hanz  
Cristoph or Kristoph (tell me if is spelled it right or not)  
People of the town (Just random minecraft people.. but you decide who)

Troll's

THIS STORY IS COMING SOON TO A FAN FICTION SITE NEAR YOU!


	2. Chapter 1

FrozenCraft

A crossover (I guess) Basicly it's the Frozen story set in Minecraft.

You guys get to chose your best/worst minecrafters and I'll put them in my story.

P.S Elsa: Double.. Anna: SkydoesMinecraft and Olaf: Baki

People that I still need.

Duke of Weslton  
Prince Hanz  
Cristoph or Kristoph (tell me if is spelled it right or not)  
People of the town (Just random minecraft people.. but you decide who)

Troll's

Chapter 1: Double... Want to build a Baki?

Minecraftia... our story starts here at an old castle sitting next to a frozen lake... the castle is home to Notch and his two son's Double and Sky...

'I am so BORED!' a young boy says looking up at the moon.. his messy hair sticks up every where, be he does not mind... a loud snort is heard from the bed behind him.. his brother Double.. sleeping rather loudly.  
"Double!" the boy says creeping onto his brother's bed.  
"Go away Sky!" Double mutters throwing the pillow over his face.  
"The sky's awake... so we have to play!" Sky says lifting the pillow from his brothers face.  
"I really don't care!" Double says throwing another pillow at his younger brother, knocking him from his bed...  
'Hmm!" Sky thinks annoyed untill an idea pops into his head.. he sits up on his brothes bed again.  
"Wanna build a snowman?" Sky asks.. knowing his brother would not take this.. As quick as a flash Double is dressed and lead by his brother to the ball room.  
"Do the magic!" Sky adds getting a giggle from his brother; as the magic flows from Double snow fills the ball-room and ice appears below Sky's feet, the brothers dance on the ice.. make snow-angel's and even a snow-man.. while Sky was making a silly face at the creation his brother was making.  
"_Hi.. I'm Baki and I like warm hugs!_" Double says moving the arms of the snowman.  
"I love you Baki!" Sky says hugging the snowman and grinning stupidly, then Sky jumped onto a snow pile and onto another and another untill a scream is heard.. and all becomes black!


	3. Chapter 2

FrozenCraft

A crossover (I guess) Basicly it's the Frozen story set in Minecraft.

You guys get to chose your best/worst minecrafters and I'll put them in my story.

P.S Elsa: Double.. Anna: SkydoesMinecraft, Troll's: Bodil and Simon and Olaf: Baki

People that I still need.

Duke of Weslton  
Prince Hanz  
Cristoph or Kristoph (tell me if is spelled it right or not)  
People of the town (Just random minecraft people.. but you decide who)

Chapter 2: The troll's magic!

-Notch's POV-

I rushed towards my horse carrying in my arm my son Sky... getting colder each passing second.  
"S-sky!" Double says following me close.  
"I-it was a m-mistake!" Double adds climbing onto his horse.  
"Better hurry!" I say looking down at my son's..

We rush off to the trolls village.. the only ones that can help us now.  
"Hello?" I ask towards some rocks.. the trip here was a blur.. I just wanted Sky to be safe, the rocks around us move and form tow trools.. one in black and wearing shades.. the other in orange and with green hair.  
"The king!" the one in shades says stepping closer.  
"Can you help?" I ask lowering Sky so the trolls can see.  
"I think we can.. eh Bodil!" the orange troll says.  
"Yep Simon!" Bodil says placing his hand onto the head of Sky.  
"W-what's happining?" Double asks as Simon steps besoide him.  
"Your magic is strong but... scary!" Simon says.  
"He'll be fine.. I left the fun you two had.. Simon is correct Double.. You must learn to control your magic... before it control's you!" Bodil says placing the now sleeping body of Sky into the arms of Notch.  
"I will.. I'll keep him save.. cut him off from everyone.. even Sky!" Notch says as the sceen changes from the vast forest to the Castle.. now closed off...

-End-

Sorry it's short but it's just untill the fan's deside to comment.. for your best minecrafters to be in my story.. Please comment. I'd love to use your idea's!


	4. Chapter 3

FrozenCraft

A crossover (I guess) Basicly it's the Frozen story set in Minecraft.

You guys get to chose your best/worst minecrafters and I'll put them in my story.

P.S Elsa: Double.. Anna: SkydoesMinecraft, Troll's: Bodil and Simon, Kristoph: Deadlox (Ty), Hanz: Jason, People of the town: just random minecraft people and Olaf: Baki

People that I still need.

Duke of Weslton 

Chapter 3: Ride our Bikes

"Double?" a now 12 year old Sky asks knocking on his brothers door.  
"Go away Sky!" Double shouts from inside the closed off room.  
"I never see you anymore.. want to build a snowman or ride our bikes?" Sky asks leaning his head on the door.  
"No.. Now go away!" Double says.  
"Ok... Bye!" Sky says holding back some tears.

"Be safe!" Notch says hugging his son.  
"You.. be safe too!" Sky says to his father.  
"I will!" Notch says leaving for his trip across the sea.

Sad music is played through out the castle as two servents lower a black screen down apon the picture of Notch, a 16 year old Sky is seen walking through the castle dressed in black.  
"Double?" Sky asks knocking on the door.  
"Do you want to build a snowman?" Sky ask slumping down outside the door crying softly, while inside Double's powers have created a winter wonderland inside.

-Outside the castle-

Music plays as children run past a man petting a raindeer.  
"Want a snack?" the man asks holding up a carrot.  
"Hey whats the magic word?" the man adds pulling the carrot away from the mouth of the raindeer.  
"_Please_? the man says creating a voice for the raindeer.  
"Hey share!" the man says as the raindeer takes the whole carrot in one bite.

A man dressed in black is seen rubbing his hands together.  
"Oh the Kingdom of Minecraftia.. what secrets lie through those doors?" he asks himself  
"What secrets can I use for my own gain.. Did I say that out loud?" the man ask himself.

"Prince Sky!" a voice says knocking on the door of a now 18 year old Sky.  
"It's your brother's coronation!" the voice says as Sky jumps from the bed.. gets dresses in his clothes he set up a day before and rushes out to watch the opening of the gates.

Sky darts out the castle passing by the man with the raindeer, the other man in black and stops at the docks.  
"WATCH OUT!" a voice says as a horse knocks Sky into a boat.  
"Are you ok?" the voice.. who is now a man asks.  
"Yeah!" Sky says looking up at the man with a blush.  
"Sorry.. I am Prince Jason of the Souther Island!" Jason says holding out his hand.  
"I-I'm hot.. no I'm Sky.. your hot.. wait what?" Sky says fumbling for words as a bell rings from the castle.  
"Sorry it's my brother's coronation.. must dash!" Sky adds knocking Jason into the water below.

-End-

Got most of the main people done just need the Duke of Welston. Please comment again you wonderful fans!


	5. Chapter 4

FrozenCraft

A crossover (I guess) Basicly it's the Frozen story set in Minecraft.

You guys get to chose your best/worst minecrafters and I'll put them in my story.

P.S Elsa: Double.. Anna: SkydoesMinecraft, Troll's: Bodil and Simon, Kristoph: Deadlox (Ty), Hanz: Jason, People of the town: just random minecraft people, Duke of Weslton: Mitch &amp; Olaf: Baki

Chapter 4: A Dance to Remember

"You look nice!" Double says rubbing his gloved hands together.  
"Thanks!" Sky mutters smelling the wonderful food.  
"I smell our favourite food!" Double says getting a grin from Sky.  
"Chocolate!" the brothers say at the same time.  
"King Double!" a skinny man says bowing.  
"Ah you are Mitch.. the Duke of Groaden!" Double says.  
"It's Grodin!" Mitch says as the band starts to play a fast jig.  
"Would the King like to dance?" Mitch adds asking.  
"No but my brother would!" Double says as Sky is wisked off into the center of the dance floor by the Duke of Grodin.

"Do you know why the gates were closed?" Mitch asks Sky who seems to be lost in a world of his own.  
"I don't!" Sky says bumping into a familiar face.  
"We need to stop meeting like this!" Jason says holding onto Sky.  
"Jason..." Sky says blushing softly.  
"That's my name!" Jason says pulling Sky from the dance.

"And that's my story!" Jason says towards Sky who is in shock at the fact that Jason is the 16th in a long line of heir's to the throne of his home!  
"Sounds..." is all Sky says before getting lost in Jason's eyes.  
"Boring?" Jason says looking at the blushing Sky.  
"Mhm!" Sky says.  
"I have a crazy question!" Jason says.  
"Shoot!" Sky says.  
"Want to get married?" Jason asks.  
"Can I say a crazy answer?" Sky asks.  
"Sure!" Jason says.  
"Yes!" Sky says hugging Jason.

"Your what?" Double asks shocked by what he has just heard.  
"Getting married!" Sky says grinning from ear to ear.  
"But.. No!" Double says simply before turning towards the door.  
"Why?" Sky asks grabbing one of Double's gloves.  
"G-give that back!" Double says.  
"Why you shutting me out?" Sky asks almost on the brink of tears.  
"Why will you not let me in?" Sky adds.  
"Sky.. just.. leave me!" Double says.  
"Let me in!" Sky shouts.  
"NO!" Double shouts back turning on the spot, as he does a shard of ice is fired from his palm.  
"Witch craft!" Mitch says as Double runs out in terror, if he had turned around he would have seen the shocked look on Sky's face.. but not shock of the power.. but shock of his brother's well being.

-END-

I loved writing this. I love Frozen.. apart from the 'Let it go!' song.. it's been stuck in my head since the dam song came out, but I can deal.. Hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it!


	6. Chapter 5

FrozenCraft

A crossover (I guess) Basicly it's the Frozen story set in Minecraft.

You guys get to chose your best/worst minecrafters and I'll put them in my story.

P.S Elsa: Double.. Anna: SkydoesMinecraft, Troll's: Bodil and Simon, Kristoph: Deadlox (Ty), Hanz: Jason, People of the town: just random minecraft people, Duke of Weslton: Mitch &amp; Olaf: Baki

Chapter 5: Building a Castle!

-Double's POV-

I ran fast out into the snow towards the lake.. not looking back never looking back.  
'I am sorry Sky.. but now you know why I shut you out!' I think to myself running across the frozen lake towards the mountains.. as far away I can get!  
'Sky will be a better ruler then me!' I think taking the crown from my head throwing into the snow behind me.

I smile to myself.. the first real smile I have had since the 'accident' I look around the snow covered mountain and an idea comes to me, by waving my hands I create a snowman and smile at it..  
"Hello again Baki!" I say walking past the snowman toward the top of the mountain.

The wind blows through my hair as I walk faster.  
'I always did like the cold!' I think to myself as I come face to face with a ravine.  
"How am I going to get past this?" I ask myself out loud.. then an idea comes to me.  
'I could just make a bridge!' I think to myself mentaly face-palming, I focus my power to make a bridge across the ravine. I step lightly on my creation.. my ice bridge.. I run across it knowing it can hold my weight.. I also add more detail to the bridge as I run.. snow-flakes appear in the steps and unlike normal ice this will never melt.. I can feel it in my heart.

I now stand on the tip of the mountain the strong winds blow across my face, my smile still on my face.  
"Hmm!" I think out loud looking down at my hands.. another idea came to me.  
'If I could create a bridge.. maybe.. I could build a castle!' I think bringing my foot down into the snow and like the bridge a base of ice appears below my feet, and I move my hands up over my head and walls grow from the base.  
'This is so fun!' I think watching my magic work as the castle takes shape.. I look down at my royal robes and sigh.. I then wave my hand over them and they change to a suit of ice with a cape on my back.  
"Goodbye Minecraftia!" I say closing the doors to my castle glad to be free finaly!


	7. Chapter 6

FrozenCraft

A crossover (I guess) Basicly it's the Frozen story set in Minecraft.

You guys get to chose your best/worst minecrafters and I'll put them in my story.

P.S Elsa: Double.. Anna: SkydoesMinecraft, Troll's: Bodil and Simon, Kristoph: Deadlox (Ty), Hanz: Jason, People of the town: just random minecraft people, Duke of Weslton: Mitch &amp; Olaf: Baki

Chapter 6: Freeze a Kingdom

"It's Snowing." a small stout man says looking up into the sky.  
"The Queen has cursed this kingdom." Mitch says as Sky appears in the court yard.  
"You? Have you got power's too?" Mitch adds asking Sky.  
"No.. I'm normal." Sky says.  
"That's right." Jason says looking at Sky who huffs and fold his arms over his chest.  
"In a good way." Jason adds getting a smile from Sky.  
"I'm going to find my brother." Sky says simply.  
"No." Jason says placing his hands on Sky's shoulder.  
"Please.. I have to." Sky says.  
"O-Okay." Jason says letting Sky climb onto a horse brought by on of the Castle servents.  
"I leave the Kingdom in the hands of Jason.. can you keep the people safe?" Sky asks.  
"I can, my Prince." Jason says watching Sky galop off.

-Line Brake-

"Double!" Sky shouts.  
"I'm sorry I made you freeze Minecraftia." Sky adds as strong winds blow in his face; howling is heard. The horse knocks Sky into the snow.  
'Great' Sky thinks watching his horse galop off, he stands up and brushes off the snow from his clothing; a wooden cabin catches Sky's attention.  
"Thank you." Sky whispers walking towards the cabin.

-Line brake-

Sky stands face to face with a hulking man.  
"Hello." the man says.  
"Hi, you got winter clothing?" Sky asks.  
"Over there." the man says pointing towards a part of his shop marked: Winter, Sky picks up a cloak and a pair of boots; he walks back to the man who looks up from his book he was reading.  
"That's 40 gold." the man says.  
"Umm.. have you seen another man come by here.. maybe the King?" Sky asks paying for the winter clothing.  
"Just you.." the man says as another man covered in snow walks into the shop.  
"You and this fellow." the man says taking the gold and handing the clothing back to Sky.  
"Carrots." the man that came in says.  
"Oh sorry." Sky says letting the man take the carrot's and then head over to the Winter section and pick up an picaxe.  
"That will be 30." the man says.  
"No.. 10." the man says.  
"10 will only get you the carrot's." the man behind the counter says.  
"Your a crook." the man says leaving the shop.  
"That Ty.. always trying to get an easy deal." the man behind the counter says.  
"Ummm." Sky says confused.

-Line Brake-

"No carrot's.. no picaxe." Ty says looking at the sleeping form of his raindeer.  
"You look lonely." Sky says making Ty look at him.  
"I have Sven." Ty says pointing towards the raindeer.  
"Cute." Sky says.  
"What do you want?" Ty asks.  
"I want to find the source of this storm." Sky says.  
"North Mountain." Ty says simply.  
'North Mountain.' Sky thinks with a smile.  
"I'd like for you to take me there." Sky says throwing the bag with the picaxe in at Ty.  
"We'll leave in the morning, and you forgot the carrot's." Ty says getting hit in the face with the bag full of carrot's.  
"We leave now.. and sorry for doing that." Sky says leaving.

-END-


End file.
